Solo
by SirFozzie
Summary: Ranma's had it. He's been glomped, malleted, "Airened" and "Ran-Chan" one too many times. What happens when he finally loses control?


It started off like any other day at the Tendo dojo.  
  
It was a warm summer day, with birds chirping from the trees. Not anywhere near the Dojo, of course, there was too much chance of collateral damage to ever nest near that place. Even the birds who stood upon the Dojo roof were always ready to fly away at the merest hint of trouble. That's because unlike some humans, birds are usually able to learn from past events.  
  
Ranma had gotten out of bed, sparred with his father (filled with insults as usual, and only finishing when first Ranma then Genma had gotten tossed into the koi pond.), wolfed down breakfast (along with a kettle to return them to their uncursed forms..) and Akane had presented him with a dish of something completely unique.. black and charred to utter inedibility.. but still somehow moving around as if it was still alive, as a "special breakfast dish". Ranma immediately used Saotome School of Anything-Goes Secret Technique 51 (Also known as "Open Mouth, and Insert Foot"), asking if she was trying to poison him AGAIN... That brought out Mallet-sama and a chase around the house, destroying furniture along the way.  
  
Of course, when you think about innocent wood furniture being destroyed, you think of Shampoo smashing through the Dojo Walls to greet her Airen, and tell her that she was taking her Airen "Away from violent girl on date!"  
  
This did nothing to placate the already enraged Akane.. and it only got worse as Ranma was glomped by Shampoo. Akane had been practicing her strikes in the past few weeks, and it showed as with a fine shot.. the Mallet only hit Ranma, tearing him out of the embrace of Shampoo, finally sliding up against the wall, upside down, and barely conscious. Of course, if this was a usual day at the Tendo Dojo, this would soon be followed by various other finacees (Real and Imagined).   
  
Needless to say, all the birds within a five mile radius had taken flight to perch on somewhere else more safe, (say, a convenient Nuclear Reactor), because, as usual, Ukyo came hopping in. Thankfully, her entrance wasn't as dramatic, as rather then making her own hole, she only used the one Shampoo had made already.  
  
This was followed by the Kunos with Kodachi immediately joining the enthusiastic fight going on between Shampoo, Akane and Ukyo, and Tatewaki trying to challenge poor Ranma (who was just coming to at this point) to a fight for enslaving the lovely pig-tailed girl AND Akane Tendo. He was so focused on challenging Ranma, in fact, that when the mis-aimed chair came flying at him, he never saw it, and collapsed in a heap a few steps away from Ranma  
  
Nabiki had no reaction as she silently padded over to Ranma, other then to smile, bringing out a notebook and saying "That's the third time this month, Ranma. Now, we can either add five more sessions to your existing debt, or you can pay the debts incurred by all of this right now..."  
  
Somehow.. that was the last straw for Ranma. He didn't mind the pounding, too much. but he was simply just plain, and TIRED of being treated as anyone's catspaw. He ignored Nabiki.. as he somersaulted to his feet.. and studied the ongoing carnage.. (filled with cries of "Ranma's going to marry ME!", "Shampoo marry Airen!" and "AAAAAARRRGHHH!!", with no bonus points if you can guess who that last one came from... and as he watched, he grew angrier, with first a light flickering in his eyes, slowly spreading across his whole body. Many a day he had tried to seperate the fights, and only got bruised for his troubles. Many other times, he had just walked out, and gotten yelled at for not protecting Akane.  
  
Nabiki let out an eep of surprise, as the reddish glow completely covered Ranma's body. She half thought about compromising with a lesser amount of sessions, but she knew instinctively that this was beyond negotiation.. About this time, she decided, anywhere BUT right in front of an obviously angered Ranma would be the safewt place to be. But Ranma didn't do anything, not at first.. he just watched and watched, growing angrier and angrier.. just waiting for the right moment.. then he calmly walked into the middle of the battle royale.. set himself, and did the LAST thing anybody thought he was intending to do.  
  
"HIRYU SHOTEN HA!"  
  
Nabiki's eyes grew wide.. "no.. not inside.. he didn't.." was all she got off, before she grabbed a stanchion quickley, hoping that it would stay connected, as a tornado raged inside the Tendo household, sending furniture flying for miles in the air, collecting the recent fighters and tossing them high into the air. Ranma emotionlessly watched the tornado form, somehow controlling it, gently putting the girls down on relatively soft surfaces, while Tatewaki Kuno somehow got left in the highest branches of a nearby tree.   
  
As the tornado faded away, Ranma was still standing in the middle of the room, the only sign of what he had just done, his heaving chest as he gulped for breath. Nabiki's eyes were wide with suprise, and not a little bit of fear. Had Ranma been a little less out of control, he could have killed one or more of the girls. And he just stood there.. waiting.. Soun and Genma were too shocked to say anything, as their shogi board fell back in between them, with the pieces clattering into their lap.  
  
After a few seconds, Ranma spoke, his voice tight with supressed anger. "I'm tired of it. I'm tired of being attacked. I'm tired of being pressured. I'm going away for a while. Don't follow me." and he calmly walked upstairs, leaving behind him a scene of carnage that would not have looked out of place in a war zone. Nabiki's eyes never left him, as he went into his room, never looking back at what he had just done. The door slamming seemed to awaken the various girls, who were all slack-jawed, but all that led to, was another round of fighting as they all claimed the others had started it.  
  
Genma finally recovered from his shock, and without a word to his old friend, went bolting up the stairs, rattling the door, demanding to be let in immediately, along with a demand for an apology to the Tendos for what he had just done. This was met by utter silence from inside the room.  
  
Kasumi came out of the Kitchen, with a bowl of snacks for all Ranma's friends (who had a habit of showing up around this time).. but the bowl fell to the ground, shattering, as she took in the carnage that had just occured with a sad eye. Only two words escaped her mouth, as they usually did in a time like this.  
  
"Oh my."  
  
What had been a usual day at the Tendo Dojo.. had turned into something QUITE unusual. 


End file.
